Heart of a Lion: A Regulus Black Tale
by dumbblonde89
Summary: "I am just as bad as the rest" Regulus Black finds himself thinking, as he looks down at his own mark. Regulus is in fact a death eater, and has been giving a job to guard a  women taken in has hostage.
1. Chapter 1

The glistening sunbeams broke through the bars of the cell partially illuminating the surrounding areas. A lump in the furthest corner away from the window stirred as the blinding light danced across the cell making it impossible to sleep any longer. A girl no older than twenty arose from her slumber. A light breeze whipped her raven black hair away from her face revealing a pair of deep blue eyes, the exact color of the sea that surrounds her. Although there were spots of mud on her pale face, you can still distinguish the graceful features that it held. She slowly pulled her delicate fingers through her slightly greasy hair as she tried to comb the tangles out. Suddenly the girl jumped up in caution when distance voices erupted. Her fingers inched to her back pocket were her wand belongs to just find it empty. Goose bumps ran up and down her arms as footsteps headed towards the cell she was captivated in. Her mysterious blue eyes widen in fear when tall figures stopped right behind her view. She began to pray, pleading with God to let her miraculous disappear from their sight. The light breeze suddenly transformed into ragging winds. The howling roars blocked out the sounds that her company was making. They just stood their in the darkness of the shadows peering into the cell as if they were studying her every move...reading her every thought. A light bulb turned on in her head and she quickly screwed her vision to focus all her strength onto blocking anything trying to enter her mind. "Damn it" a voice mumbled in the darkness. A small smile formed on her face as she knew they didn't get any information from her. She was always been very stubborn so it made her gifted in the art of Occlumency. Resentfully, the death eaters walked back with their heads hanging low as they literally walked to their own funeral. Amusement filled her mind at the images of them trying to explain the "inconvenience" to their _Lord_. A low dulling sigh escaped her mouth as she looked out the window to see her surroundings. There was no vegetation, just rocks and boulders that was enclosed by an ocean. The water mirrored her eyes but in some spots it was pitch black. Small ripples were at the shoreline which gradually increased into monster waves. It was safe to say that she was on a small deserted island that was probably hundreds of miles away from land and a hundred more from any signs of civilization. She soon found herself pondering if the order had begun to search of her. Or had they presume that she was dead? Actually, it was a mystery to her why she was alive. She isn't complaining thought, but rarely do death eaters take someone as hostage especially when they are muggleborn. They normal assassinate anyone that is a mere threat to them. Even the innocent that don't stand in their way will be murdered. Yet she was still breathing, her brain, heart and all her other organs in her body was still functioning. So, in a scientific definition she was alive, even if she felt lifeless. With all those deathly creatures floating around outside the prison, they were sucking out any energy that was consumed within her. The only other answer was that they must be using her as live bait, but why? She wasn't a major importance or influence in this war. It was a common fact that she stayed close with Dumbledore even when she finished her schooling. Could they be keeping her alive to get information to use against him? Pain crushed her heart as she thought of betraying her mentor or her friends. She sees herself as a very strong and stubborn person but that could all change if they put her through pain, she may just crack. The girl released another sigh. Just yesterday a few members were notified that there was a possibility that a spy was amongst them. Dumbledore warned them to keep their eyes and ears open. He recommended that they are to be alert around family and friends. War has an effect on loyalty and would rather not experience betrayal. Silvery tears leaked from her deep blue eyes, traveling down to her muddy cheeks at the thought of her friends betraying her. The spy couldn't be one of them, could it? No, it was just one of Alastor Moody's crazy theorizes. It couldn't be them, it just couldn't...

Pain consumed her whole body as she forced herself closer to the window. Her body was slowly deteriorating from hunger. Ignoring her grumbling stomach, her eyes landed on the dark clouds that hovered over the island. They formed faces she knew to well. Her thoughts once again traveled to her friends. It's funny how much she missed hearing James and Lily bicker or Remus sarcastic humor and Sirius childish pranks. She even missed watching Peter stuff his face full of food. She missed them all so much and it broke her heart that she may never see them again. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't acknowledge the arrival of the two dark lord's followers...

"Now, you were assigned to guard this cell" ordered a man with wave dirty blonde hair and cold grey eyes that was know as Rodolphus Lestrange. He guided the young death eater to a cell that held a member of the order inside of it. "Word of advice, this one is feisty. If I were you, I would have my wand ready at all times. If she is too hard to handle, I'll come to your rescue. Don't worry, I wont tell anyone". Rodolphus gave a small wink before departing leaving the other speechless and anger boiling up inside of him. He slowly entered the cell with his wand held steadily in front of him. His eyes widen as he got closer and recognized the face...

Footsteps interrupted the women's daydreams of her childhood friends, bringing her back to the awful reality. She pulled her greasy black hair out of her face, making her stomach do a summersault as she spotted a boy she knew all to well. She noticed that he did a lot of growing up since she last laid eyes on him. His silky black hair was slightly shaggy and the tips shined blue in the glistening sunlight. His body was muscular from the Quidditch training he used to do to occupy himself and his face was tanned from the outdoors. His once sparkling brown eyes looked haunted as if they seen a lot for such a young man. He resembled his older brother in many ways but there was something different about him that made her heart beat quickened up when she first noticed his arrival. "Funny seeing you here, Dorcas Meadowes" He said with a smirk forming on his handsome face. Dorcas's ears pounded as his taunts echoed through the cell. She would just love to whip that smirk off his face but she would have to wait and take the time to plan her revenge, just like she did in the past to torture him. Her mouth turned into an unpleasant smile as her sarcasm came back to her. "Well isn't it my dear old buddy Reggy. It's so nice to be in your presence again".


	2. Chapter 2

Regulus narrowed his eyes in hatred for this girl that stood in front of him. He couldn't believe she just said that! She didn't know him; she just assumes that is what he is like. So what if he used to act like pure bloods were above all the rest? He only did what he had to do to survive through life without being disowned by his parents, like his dear foolish older brother. Anyways that was all in the past...How dare she sit down like she was on a throne, looking down on him like he was a peasant and judging him. _Who the hell does she think she is?_ Dorcas study his every move with interest after her rude comment. It was uncalled for but so was his! He mocked her knowing very well that she was going to be tortured to death. She did felt a tiny pang of guilt for her hurtful words, but it wasn't her fault! She was never able to keep her mouth shut even in the most dangerous situations. Her sarcasm always seems to interfere. She had been told that her tongue will get her into trouble one of these days, not that it hasn't already. It wasn't like the comment wasn't coming. She was bound to say it sooner or later. He should be use to it by now with their past and all. It's not like he changed or anything. He was still here with his gang of pureblood maniacs. His forearm still bore the dark mark...

Dorcas blue eyes fell on the familiar tattoo. Her eyebrows formed a frown at the skull with the snake slithering out of its mouth. She felt anger bubbling up inside of her. She hated that mark, she loathed what it represented and she despised anyone who followed that way of life. Including the handsome boy that was glaring at her right at the moment. Her eyes continue to travel down his body refusing to look into his anger face. The pupils widen when she saw small cuts on his wrists. She squinted trying to get a better view but failed when Regulus suddenly pulled it out of sight. Dorcas glanced at the wand that was still pointing at her. The very same wand that helped performed Voldmort's deeds by ending dozens of lives and helping break families apart. Yet Regulus still sat there with his wand still at armed as if she was about to pounce. She saw no regret in his pale brown eyes. He held no remorse and was probably counting down the days till he gets to murder her. Dorcas shuddered while she pictured the successful gleam in his eyes when her body falls to the ground motionless...

Regulus watched the girl turn away in disgust with him most likely. He lowered his wand and released his tight grip. There will be no shedding blood tonight, not from his wand or his behalf anyways. He was still haunted in his sleep by the innocent victims that he was forced to slaughter. Supposedly it was a sign of honor to his "lord". Not like he believed in that, but he would never admit to it. He rather be alive then dead and forgotten. His brown eyes caught Dorcas violently shivering. Most likely scared to death but that wasn't unusual, he would be too if he was in her position. It was smarter to pretend to believe in Voldmort's causes if you want to see the light of day. You're just asking to die if you fight against them. "Are you okay?" Regulus croaked out. He must have caught her by surprise because she turned to stare at him speechless. A smirk formed once again on his face as he witness a miracle. "Just cold" Dorcas finally stuttered out wondering why he cared. Regulus nodded showing he understood. "It's always deathly cold in this place. It doesn't help with the dementors floating around. But you'll get use to it". Dorcas sensed some resentment towards the creatures through his bitter voice. "Thank you for the useless information. And I am so grateful for your concern". Regulus eyes narrowed at the sound of her voice and silence fell between them. Gusts of wind whipped through Dorcas raven hair forcing the sun to shine in her long locks. Regulus felt memorized at the gorgeous sight around him. Dorcas caught him staring and held his glaze. Both tried to speak but refuse to be the first ones to do so. They both knew this was going to be one long day.

Goosebumps appeared on Dorcas's skin as she watched the sun set turn dark. Thousands of star glistened in the clear night sky. She finally took notice that she was shivering but not only because of the temperature drop but also the thought of staying in this place over night. She didn't want to close her eyes and never be able to open them again... never be able to see her friends again... "Here" Regulus mumbled handing her a blanket that he conjured up out of thin air. "I thought you may need this". Dorcas wrapped her body within the fabric. "Thank you" Dorcas said sincerely for once. She still refused to close her eyes and Regulus seemed to notice. "You don't have to be afraid". Dorcas turned to lock eyes with him. "I don't fear anything except fear itself". Dorcas curled up into the corner trying to conceal the warmth leaving Regulus with his own thoughts. Slowly her eye lids felt heavy and she finally gave into the dreamless sleep...


End file.
